


The consequence of stealing kisses

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consequence of stealing kisses

One kiss can change everything. Make everything better, or make everything worse, or like this kiss, make everything fall into place for the first time.

The press and slide, the slick and hot was unexpected but not unwelcome. The stubble against his chin felt better than any soft skin.

The fierce blue eyes so close to his, crows feet at the corners, grin so wide. The face that reflected everything Steve was feeling. Then he leaned down, covered that noisy, belligerent, necessary mouth, taking his turn at changing everything. All the Jersey bluster cut short without Steve saying a word.


End file.
